


Moongirl

by wanderror



Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Serendipity - Freeform, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderror/pseuds/wanderror
Summary: This is my story for day 1 of Supercorptober2020.The first prompt is Fall.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Moongirl

_Her nails were painted orange and she wore a brown cardigan, the shades of the fallen leaves of October. She was a personification of Fall in New York, but only in what she wore, because she was as warm as summer and had the kind of bright smile that blinded humans if they stared too long. She was tall and blonde, but not in the way you’d think, no, she was beautiful in a different kind of way. She was clumsy and awkward and fidgeted with her fingers way too much. But there was an air about the woman that captivated me the moment I lay eyes on her._

_It was serendipitous how it happened, really._

_I wandered through the city on a cold evening, seeking something. I wasn’t sure what._

_There was a bookshop close to my apartment that I liked to go to. It was the only bookshop I knew of that was open until midnight._

_The woman that ran the shop was a sweet old Irish lady, and she reminded me of the grandmother I never knew. She was familiar, yet strange; a reminder of the life I never got to live. A reminder of the mother I lost at such a terrifyingly young age._

_I found myself drawn to the place. No matter the melancholy that resurfaced whenever I would cross the bloodwood door, I always came back._

_And I was so glad I did._

_Because if I wouldn’t have come back, I wouldn’t have spotted her._

_She sat in one of the old upholstered chairs all the way in the back, hidden away from the world, behind bookshelves. Nobody would have noticed her from the front of the long shop._

_But I did._

_I noticed because it was my favorite section of the shop; the section that carried a wide selection of the poetry no one bothered with, because it was written by local poets nobody heard about._

_These poets were anonymous. They didn’t care much for fame. They lived in the obscurity and underground of a community of almost-ghosts._

_There’s such beauty in anonymity, it’s almost romantic._

_For that very reason, I didn’t approach her. I let her be. I made myself disappear like a phantom in the night._

_I regretted leaving without greeting the stranger as soon as I went back the next day and found out she was a tourist—or so she had told the old Irish lady._

_I went back to the ancient bookshop everyday for a year. I knew it was ridiculous to wait for someone I didn’t even know. But I couldn’t help it. I hoped I would see her again one day._

_After two years, I stopped waiting for the stranger._

_Another year passed, and I had long forgotten about the pretty woman I had seen in a bookshop._

_I moved from New York and settled down on the West Coast, in a peculiar town called Midvale. It was small and the people there were very strange. They spoke about Aliens and UFO sightings. They even spoke of a girl who could fly. A girl who fell from the moon many years ago._

_I never paid any mind to them._

_Until I saw her myself the next Fall._

_It was her. The woman from the bookshop._

_It was her. The girl who fell from the moon._

* * *

“How’s chapter one coming along?” Kara asked, placing a cup of tea on a coaster, next to my laptop.

“Thank you, darling,” I said, as I pulled her down for a long and soft kiss. We both smiled into it and she pressed her hand against my cheek ever so gently, caressing the skin under the pad of her thumb.

It still amazed me, how someone who could turn rock into dust with her bare hands, could be so delicate, so sweet.

“Mmm… how do you do that?”

“Do what?” I said.

“Kiss me like it’s the first time and the last.”

I smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

“Take a break, babe. Come look at the stars with me,” Kara whispered against my lips.

“I can’t, darling. You know I have a deadline to submit this book. And I’ve been wasting time this past month. I don’t have a single chapter written. Frankie is going to murder me.”

“You call traveling the world wasting time? Because swimming naked in the French Riviera and fucking like rabbits on the sand definitely didn’t feel like wasted time to me. ” Kara was smirking devilishly. She turned the computer chair and tried to pull me up, but I didn’t let her.

Well, I mean, she could have pulled me up if she really wanted to. But I thought it was sweet of her not to.

“ _Kara_ … let me write in peace. Shoo.” I twirled her and smacked her ass playfully.

Kara giggled. “ _Lena_.” She turned back around and gave me her best pout.

_Oh, that was just unfair!_

I was powerless to that pout. Utterly, and maddeningly, powerless.

“That’s not fair!” I feigned a frown.

“Please, baby. Come look at the stars. They’re so pretty tonight. Almost as pretty as you.” Her pout turned into a sweet smile.

And that did it.

I couldn’t resist.

“Ugh. Fine. You win. Come on, Moongirl… let’s go look at your pretty stars,” I said as I stood from the chair.

Her eyes and smile widened like that of a giddy child.

Kara took my hand and guided me to the front porch. The moon was reflected in the water and Kara was right; my god, the stars were beautiful tonight.

“Wow,” I whispered, knowing Kara would hear it.

“I know.”

I looked at Kara expecting her to be looking at the stars, but her gaze was on me; intense and haunting, as if my very soul had left my body and was on display for her to regard.

Kara looked at me and I felt myself leave my body and get flung into those stars she loved so much, and I shortly understood why humans killed for love. Because these feelings I had for the woman in front of me were all-consuming and confounding and the love was the purest thing I had felt in my life. It was a love I would kill for. I would do anything for her.

Three years. Three years we had been together. And my heart still beat as fast as it did that day I spotted her in the old bookshop.

“Marry me.”

I was yanked out of my reverie by those two words.

Two words that made my head spin and my world freeze.

I hadn’t noticed how long I had been rendered mute, until Kara’s face began to show panic.

“Oh, god. Was it too soon?”

I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her fiercely, with a fire that could have burned a city to the ground.

Kara picked me up, her lips never releasing mine. She kissed me with profound hunger. I wrapped my legs around her waist and kissed her back with the same fathomless passion.

I hadn’t even noticed we had moved; we were back inside the beach house and suddenly my back was pressed against the soft mattress.

Kara pulled away, chest heaving—mine was too.

“Does this mean you’ll marry me? Because I really want you to”—

I shut her up with another kiss.

—“be my wife,” she finished as I pulled away.

“Yes, Kara. Yes. I want to be your wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I love you so much. You mean everything to me.” I felt a wetness on my cheeks.

Kara’s eyes were watery. She wiped my tears away and smiled blithely, as her own tears fell.

“I love you, Lena Luthor. I love you like I love the moon. I love you like I love the stars. I love you like I love the planet I lost. And in a way, I feel like I never lost it at all. When I’m with you, I don’t feel like I’m coming home, I feel like I never left… you are so special. So breathtaking.” Kara began peppering kisses on my collarbones. “So kind,” she continued her adulations between tender kisses. “So fucking smart.” She looked up and smirked after saying that.

“Kara…” I closed my eyes and moaned. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“I need you.”

“Tell me what you need, baby.”

“Fuck me, darling. Please.”

Kara kissed me ardently. She pulled away and her devastatingly azure eyes mooned into mine. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” She smirked.

“Anything for you,” I replied.

Kara made love to me and the world fell away, my writing long forgotten, the tea getting cold.

* * *

“I have a ring. You totally ruined my proposal,” Kara said, later that night.

“You can propose again tomorrow,” I joked.

“Or I can propose again right now.”

“Kara Danvers, don’t you dare leave this bed.”

Kara thought long and hard about it. “Fine. I’ll propose again tomorrow.”

I suddenly remembered the Fall leaves that danced in the air that October long ago. And the girl with the orange nail polish and the brown cardigan, reading the poetry nobody else paid attention to.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think (:  
> I love the feedback. 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wanderrorx) or [tumblr](https://wanderror.tumblr.com) for updates or if you guys just want to chat. (: 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
